


A KorrAsami Journal (*cough* Prompts)

by Y17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y17/pseuds/Y17
Summary: Just like the title says.I've been having some kind of writer's block, and nothing can be a better solution than prompts, right? (Um, lol, idk actually, this is the first time I'm doing prompts).For now, I'll be using prompts on tumblr, but if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear it and I'll see what I can do.





	A KorrAsami Journal (*cough* Prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We cuddled in my bed, my head on your stomach, warm and moving with every breath you took. Your hand was mindlessly drawing circles on my back.
> 
> That's from is-a-prompt. The whole prompt was kind of long, and you can see it in https://is-a-prompt.tumblr.com/post/168613061284/we-cuddled-in-my-bed-my-head-on-your-stomach
> 
> ASAMI's POV

I was ten when I first saw you. You were featured in one of the newspapers my father used to read, and I noticed the picture of a chubby little girl with the smuggest grin on her face. Even in black and white, I felt your confidence.

That was one year after my mom died. I thought, if a girl younger than me with the weight of the world on her shoulders could smile that wide, why couldn’t I?

And then I _met_ you in your own gala; I didn’t expect you to look a little lost. I definitely didn’t expect the jealousy in your voice. I knew Mako was the source—but Mako was just a boy. And I was just a random daughter of a merchant eager to impress you. _You_.

No amount of wealth could’ve made up the presence you brought. There was something raw about everything _you_. Some had called you naïve of the world, but I knew it was merely inexperience. And the way you drank everything for the first time so _freely_ —I didn’t expect someone so strong and confident, the almighty Avatar, to be so _human_.

Maybe that should’ve been the first sign. So now, it doesn’t seem so surprising how often I push aside my own company just to be a part of your endeavors. Running the company told me I was a Sato. But your acceptance reminded me I still had a family.

_I trust you_. You said that in the same manner you say, “I’m the Avatar.” Unquestionable.

_Of course, you’re my friend too, Asami_. You seemed desperate to let me know that you cared.

_I have nightmares too_. There was no ‘It’s okay’ or ‘It’ll get better.’ You leaned down on my shoulder instead, as if you knew it would anchor me. That was the first night we held each other. The first time nightmares of being murdered by my own father didn’t come.

Maybe that should’ve been the second sign. And maybe that’s why it wasn’t surprising that you went to my room right before the meeting.

We didn’t talk about Zaheer. We didn’t talk about the captured airbenders. And we never talked about this need we have to be held by each other. It always felt too precious. As if talking about it would break that.

So we cuddled in my bed, my head on your stomach, warm and moving with every breath you took. I found it comforting. After having been chased while you were unconscious and dependent on me, after having been captured and stranded on a desert, every breath you took was reassuring. So was your hand mindlessly drawing circles on my back.

It’s in that moment that I remember how you made fun of romance clichés. But at that moment? I understood all of them. I felt like we were the same person, I felt like I could never love anyone else, I felt like that moment could last forev—

**_Wait_**. Love?!

“Hey, Asami? I know what I have to do.”

I stiffened. Was it because of my sudden realization or because of the attention you brought to me? I didn’t know. But your hand never stopped drawing those circles. And so the tenseness in my body left once more. It was replaced by an eagerness to hear your idea, eagerness to support it and be a part of it. So much eagerness to help you make it happen. I asked, “What do you want to do?”

And then, like dropping a bomb, you said those three words.

“Give myself up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. If it wasn't obvious, the context here was back in Season 3, where Zaheer was threatening to wipe out the new air nation, if Korra didn't give herself up to the Red Lotus.
> 
> Suggestions and comments are welcomed. Thanks for reading! Till the next prompt :)


End file.
